


Over The Moon For You

by bmovies212



Series: Earp Wars [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmovies212/pseuds/bmovies212
Summary: Nicole has a special surprise for Waverly
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Earp Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Over The Moon For You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just hit me as I was looking at other v-day posts. Takes place between Earp Wars and Earp Heir Strikes Back

Waverly sighed, her body exhausted from another long day of planning troop movements and searching for their next base. In the month since they had won at Lihevhat, their total time on an actual planet or moon seemed to total about one galactic standard week. With the rise in church activity in the wake of their victory, it was all they could do to keep on the move and stay ahead of them.

 _Not that it does us much good if we can’t find a place to sleep_. She sighed and wandered through the corridors of the unretired battleship she was currently installed on, the _Shizukesa_. Supposedly the name meant ‘tranquility’ in some old forgotten language, but if that was true, then Waverly was of a mind to ask for her money back and/or demand a name change to something more apropos – something like ‘the _Impossible_ ’ or ‘the _Frustration_ ’ perhaps…

Coming to her door, Waverly was surprised to find that the light on it was green, indicating someone was already inside. Knowing it could only be one of five beings, Waverly metaphorically crossed her fingers and went inside to be greeted by a long kiss hello from her favorite starship captain. Smiling, she looked up at Nicole. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

Nicole smiled and looked down, and Waverly noticed that she was wearing her formal military garb. Looking to the bed, Waverly also saw that the white hat Nicole had worn at the awards celebration last month was waiting on the bed. A little curious about the fanfare, Waverly said, “Is something happening?”

“I….may have had a thought or two,” said Nicole mysteriously. “Are you busy right now? No important briefings you have to attend, or anything?”

“Nooo…” Waverly curled her arms around her lover’s neck. “Why?”

Nicole’s lips curled into that cocky smile that appeared whenever she got a really good idea. “Come on,” she said, pulling Waverly away from the cabin and down the ship’s corridors.

Waverly laughed. “Nicole!” she said through the giggles. “Where are we going?”

“The _Stetson_ , for starters. Don’t worry, I made sure Nedley had the night off.”

“Why would he need a night off?” Waverly said between breaths.

Nicole just grinned wider. “You’ll see.” They rounded a corner and entered the hanger bay just in time to see Nedley walking away from the ship. Nicole stopped running and headed over to the former sheriff. “All set?”

“Checked and double-checked.”

“Provisions?”

“Cooling. Give it a few minutes, or stick them back in the reheater whenever.”

“Wynonna?”

“Dared her to a game of live virtual target practice. Soon as she stopped squealing, she went to the firing range to warm up.”

Nicole laughed. “She actually squealed?”

“Like a kitten,” chuckled Nedley.

Nicole hugged the old man. “Thanks, sheriff.”

“Aw, hell…don’t go getting all weepy over this, now.” Nedley bowed out of the hug. “Just don’t get caught in any surprise patrols, alright?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good.” Nedley gave her one more hug and then headed towards the hangar’s exit. He paused as he passed Waverly and smiled. “Princess Waverly….” He looked back at the _Stetson_ and then at her. “Enjoy the ride.”

“Thank you?” she said. Nedley chuckled again and left the two women alone. Waverly turned to Nicole. “Nicole, really, what is happening?”

“A date,” said Nicole with a grin. “Haven’t you ever been on one?”

“Ummm…not really,” she answered. “None of the boys….or girls, for that matter…I knew were ever courageous enough to ask me on one, what with the whole ‘princess’ thing hanging over my head.”

“Well in that case….Miss Waverly er—” Nicole stopped herself from speaking and blushed, then started over. “Princess Waverly Gibson of the royal family of Alderaan, would you do this humble smuggler the honor of accompanying her on a trip to the stars?”

Waverly held her sides as she tried not to laugh at how formal Nicole was being. When she thought she could speak again without dissolving into tears, she stood upright and held out her hand. “You may.”

Nicole smiled and took Waverly’s hand, kissing it as she did so. Waverly squealed at the gesture and let herself be led onto the waiting _Stetson_. “So…” began Nicole. “We have two options for what to do.”

“Oh?”

“Well, ‘options’ may not be wholly accurate -- wait a second…” Nicole pulled out her personal data device and checked something on it. “Okay, good,” she said. “Tell you what – you go wait for me in the galley, enjoy what’s there for a few minutes, and I’ll meet you there as soon as we’re in position.”

“In position for what?” asked Waverly. Nicole just shook her head and ran into the ship. Laughing to herself over how silly Nicole was acting, Waverly ascended the stairs to the second deck and a sweet juicy smell immediately hit her nostrils. Waverly followed it and found a feast laid out on the table – steamed vegetables from what had to be every corner of the galaxy; pasta that was dripping in white wine sauce and had more vegetables layered on top of it; and to the side, a bottle of Alderaanian ale and two glasses.

Waverly could only stare at the spread before her, afraid that if she rushed forward to touch it, it would vanish back into the depths of memory like so many random dreams. She heard footsteps behind her and heard Nicole ask, “What do you think?”

Waverly turned to look at the redhead, her heart so full that she thought she might burst. “When did you have time to do this?”

“Been making little stops at barter posts every time I get sent out for scouting missions.” A slow smile appeared on Nicole’s face. “I was a little nervous that you might notice me volunteering for that duty almost daily, but you never said anything, so I didn’t worry. Jeremy gave me a list of some of your favorite recipes, and Wynonna gave me a lead on where I could find some drinks from your planet. I—”

Whatever else Nicole was going to say was lost beneath Waverly leaping into her arms and kissing her. By the time she stopped, Nicole was nearly gasping for air and Waverly was certain that no fewer than ten thousand years had passed. She closed her eyes and touched foreheads with Nicole. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Nicole replied. For a brief moment, the princess and the smuggler remained in that position, content to hold and be held. Eventually, Nicole said, “There was one other thing I wanted to show you. We could eat first, but it should be starting soon, so we’d have to eat fast.”

“Food can wait,” said Waverly. “What is it?”

“This way.” Nicole took her hand and led her to the cockpit. She helped her into the copilot’s seat, then took her own. “Sorry the seats aren’t closer together…” she began.

“Probably best,” Waverly replied. “This way we don’t need to worry about me not keeping my hands off you.”

Nicole’s eyes went wide and she turned as red as her hair. Clearing her throat, Nicole looked ahead rather than at Waverly, and Waverly smiled impishly and looked forward as well, noticing that the forward shutters were closed. She looked back at Nicole and raised an eyebrow, asking without speaking. Nicole smiled and said, “Are you ready?”

“I don’t know what for, but yes.”

“Here,” said Nicole, and pressed the shutter release button. Waverly saw that they were in position behind one of the system’s moons, and it was positioned in front of them at the exact right distance to cover the yellow giant that was the system’s star, creating….

“You made an eclipse for me,” Waverly said breathlessly. “Nicole…”

“That’s not all I did.” Nicole got up from her seat and knelt next to Waverly, who was still staring out the cockpit window. “When I wasn’t sneaking off my programmed route to go grocery shopping for our dinner back there, I was going over local system charts, trying to find a planet-moon combination that had the perfect rotation-revolution speed relative to the primary. It took a little guesswork and some help from Jeremy for the timing, but now….” She reached for the console and adjusted a dial on it. “Give it a few minutes.”

Waverly couldn’t say anything if she wanted to and only nodded. She felt Nicole take her hand and was certain she knew what her captain had brought her to see. Soon enough, the single moon orbiting the planet below them began to move out of their field of vision. The brightness of the barren system’s unnamed star began to creep across the cockpit, starting on Waverly’s left side and slowly, over the next half-hour, revealing itself to both of them, until finally the full-force of the light of the star was shining into the _Stetson’s_ cockpit across both Waverly and her beloved.

“I looked over as many of the charts as I could find about what this system was called, but couldn’t come up with anything,” said Nicole beside her. Waverly looked to her left and saw Nicole looking forward still, taking the sole light source in. “Apparently there’s not enough planetoids with life-bearing capabilities for it to get one.”

“That’s how it usually is,” Waverly said sadly.

“I know….so I gave it one anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“What is it?”

Nicole turned to face her. “Waverly.”

“What?” said Waverly.

“No…that’s what I called it. The Waverly system.” Nicole brushed a stray hair out of Waverly’s eyeline. “Alone, but still so big and bright and beautiful.”

Tears of joy formed in the corner of Waverly’s eyes as she leaned down to kiss her captain square on the lips. Whatever else might happen over the next months or years, whatever dangers awaited them, for this one small moment, Waverly had nothing but joy and happiness. “You made me a system,” she said as a tear fell.

Nicole’s mouth quirked. “Well…I couldn’t make you a planet, so this seemed like the next best thing.”

Waverly laughed lightly at that and kissed Nicole again. When she stopped, Nicole seated herself on the armrest of the chair and put an arm around Waverly. Waverly leaned into Nicole and nestled under her arm as Nicole asked, “So…did you want to go eat?”

“In a little while,” said Waverly. “For now, let’s just enjoy this.”

They did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this bit of fluff!! I was giggling and squeeing and tearing up right along with Waverly as I wrote this. One tiny tidbit I'll reveal -- when Nicole stutters as she formally asks Waverly on the date, that "er" that Waverly hears was actually Nicole almost flubbing her lines and saying "Miss Waverly Earp", which Waverly doesn't yet know at this point, even though Nicole does, having been told after they got the medals (see chapter 2 of Earp Heir Strikes Back for more details). Nervous Nicole is nervous, yo!
> 
> Happy Valentines!


End file.
